Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a defender/forward and the captain of Hakuren. He also joined Raimon temporarily in season 2, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. Background Fubuki used to play alongside his younger twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents died. Due to the accident Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or roofs). Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was born inside Fubuki. Appearance Fubuki is seen usually with a gray scarf on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eye color is blue-gray and his hair is short, gray and spiked. During the battle against Genesis, his brother's personality fades away when he takes off the gray scarf, and Shirou and Atsuya combine. He then understands what his father meant by "combining themselves in one body." In the next episodes Atsuya doesn't appear anymore. When he becomes Atsuya, his eye glow orange ,his hair rises up , and he usually takes risks. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk and hang out with Fubuki, because he is undeniably handsome (though he has only used his appearance to gain information only in season 2). One example is when the team traveled to Manyuuji Junior High in episode 36. Personality He is a very timid person and used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. Fubuki is very shy at the start of Aliea Academy Arc and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it in. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressively. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he is a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger, and learns a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into revealing information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 50. Plot Season 2 When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold but Endou Mamoru let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. He was also the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field .He also had a time when he was baldly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time.He wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger as well. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his team mates besides Atsuya. Season 3 Later Fubuki becomes a member of Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in this match and is taken off the team with Midorikawa. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, he continues to get stronger, and scoring many goals to the team. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI. When the finals is just a few days away, he decides to create a new hissatsu technique along with Kidou and Hiroto, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them. He also gets inspiration by the Heart No. 7 in Daisuke's notebook. He asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant. Movie In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Hissatsu Individual *DF Ice Ground (Shirou Form) *'SH Eternal Blizzard' (Atsuya Form) *'SH Freeze Shot' (Atsuya Form-Game) *OF Shippu Dash (Atsuya Form-Game) *SH Wolf Legend *OF Aurora Drible (Game) *DF Snow Angel *DF True Snow Angel *'OF Dog Run '(Atsuya Form-Game) *Combinate *SH Crossfire (With Gouenji) *SH The Earth ( With Gouenji, Endou and rest of the Raimon) *SH Thunder Beast (With Hijikata) *SH The Hurricane (With Kazemaru) *SH Crossfire Remastered (With Gouenji) *SH The Birth (With Hiroto) *SH Big Bang (With Hiroto and Kidou) Gallery :Main Article: Fubuki Shirou/Gallery Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). But the merged Fubuki is also good as a defender (as seen in the anime). *He used his good looks to gain information from girls in season 2. *He is frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, explosion, bang e.t.c (basically anything loud). *He has a character song titled "Ice Road." Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Hakuren Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Male Charaters Category:Football Frontier International participants